Awakening
by HauntedSecrets
Summary: Just when things were finally settling down, McKenna was thrown another curve ball. Whats in New Mexico? Why is it connected to her dreams? Most importantly. Who is this Thor guy? Going through the motions was exhausting. Sequel to Burning Bridges
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Stan Lee and Disney happen to own Marvel related things and characters.. Everything else is mine.

**Authors Note:** HELLO! Back again! Welcome to the next saga of McKenna and Clint. We finally get some answers about McKenna's life and what made her become who she was. Also. I am going to have some one shots coming up! They are in editing process now. Will be up within 2 weeks.

I actually wrote this prologue before any of my other stories. I was going to start with 'Awakening' Originally. But I thought a prequel to clint/mckennas relationship was needed. Anyway. ENJOY and Review! _**'Awakening'** _is only beginning people!

* * *

**Prologue. **

Perched on her windowsill high above the kingdom, a young child stared out into her realm. When she looked away, she watched as her brothers suited up in their armor. With a woeful expression she watched as they were preparing to leave on some new adventure. Least in her mind.

With a mournful sigh, she grabbed the attention of her older brothers.

"I hate this!" Kennalaine pouted, crossing her arms to show her aggravation.

It wasn't fair she was never allowed to go. It seemed like every other minute she watched her older brothers go off to some new place. Though unknown to the small child is they were off to battle with their father, to try for peace with a neighboring realm.

"You are still just a babe young one," Thor, her oldest brother smiled, "Loki and I will not be gone long. Try not to annoy Heimdall to much."

She jumped from the windowsill and ran to her brothers, "I want to come with you!" She pleaded, "I want to help. Please Thor. I've been training." She held out her hand towards him, "Look!" Her eyes glistening with excitement as dust began to swirl on her palm.

Thor gave her a sad smile and knelt in front of her.

"One day you will make us proud my dear Kenna." He replied solemnly closing her hand. "Though today you must stay behind. Besides," He spoke up, " You there are rules against magic in the house." He said with a stern voice.

Kennalaine rolled her eyes and nodded to her other brother behind Thor, "Loki told me to practice whenever I could."

Loki laughed nervously and walked over to the pair, "Only when it's appropriate of course." He placed his hand on Thor's shoulder, "Dear brother. It's not of importance. She can barely hurt a fly."

Thor gave his brother a short look and stood up. "Father has strict rules against that in his house."

"It's only a little magic Thor." Loki Challenged.

Ignoring Loki, Thor grabbed Mjolnir.

"We will not argue." He pointed the hammer towards his sister who hung her head low in shame. "Kennalaine you know you are forbidden to use magic. For once can you do as your told."

She nodded, refusing to look at him. Thor felt his heart break. He placed his hand under her chin and brought her gaze to meet his. Tears had cast down the young childs cheeks.

"My dear Kenna." Thor said with a tenderness not many have seen, "Do you know that the tears that fall from your eyes give us rain."

She wiped her eyes and nodded, "Papa says it's because I let my emotions take over. That it can be a curse. I must control it or people can suffer."

Thor smiled, "No my sweet sister. This is not a curse. You are blessed. You feel so much for one so young. " He kissed her forehead. " You are the daughter of Odin. The blessed one. Do not forget that."

Standing up he looked to Loki who nodded. Signaling for him it was time to leave.

Thor gave his sister a final glance, "We shall return shortly." He promised.

Stepping from Kennalaine he walked passed Loki, "Come brother we are wasting time. Kenna we shall see you upon our return."

Loki watched Thor leave the room and walked up to his sister. He gave her a playful bow, "Your majesty. Until we meet again."

Kennalaine smiled and curtsied. "Dear Prince" Suddenly she bolted and hugged Loki fiercely. Pulling away she took his hands in her own, "Return home dear brother. I shall miss you both greatly."

Loki nodded and squeezed her hands, "Anything for the princess."

Watching her brothers leave gave Kennalaine such sorrow. Her fears of them never returning always plaguing her thoughts. The young princess sighed and went back to her window watching her kingdom, wishing for an amazing adventure to come her way.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So? Excited? I am. Your thoughts would be great! Chapter 1 is already done and ready to publish so let me know :D

**PPS-**

I actually got to meet the Jeremy Renner himself this past week (swoon). And it was more than what I could imagine.

Most awkwardly, wonderful, sweetest, adorable and quirky man. Im a lucky gal.


	2. Plagued Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** Stan Lee and Disney happen to own Marvel related things and characters.. Everything else is mine.

** Authors Note: **I am squealing and spinning in excitement right now. THANK YOU GUYS! So happy for all the follows, and the reviews, and anything else. It truly means a lot. I hope to not disappoint! I know some of you are kind of skeptical for the Thor storyline but it's really awesome. I am in love with this story, have been, it's been sitting on my computer wait to edit and post while I got through the backstory of Clint and McKenna and I am so excited to share this with you!**  
**

Don't worry Clint/McKenna fans, he makes plenty of appearances in this. As well as some of our favorite from this certain Marvel universe!

Also on my Tumblr I post the Chapters with Gifs that coincide with the storyline. So. if you are interested give me a holler!

* * *

**Plagued Thoughts. **

_She stared at the sky above her, rain beating down on her forehead. Vision blurred, she tried to take in her surroundings. There was a sudden pain and she shot forward gasping on the ground._

_The man above her was smiling. She looked down to see his hand on a dagger, digging into her stomach. _

_She tried to speak, but she couldn't form the words. The man just shook his head and placed a hand on her cheek. _

"_We could have ruled everything," The voice whispered before taking the dagger again and going deep into her stomach. _

McKenna woke up with a gasping cry. Clenching the sheets she took in her surroundings. He had come back again. The man, the one who haunted her dreams, tortured her with visions of death and rage.

She's had the nightmares for years. Even with professional help, there was no reason why they never left or why they stayed the same. She didn't know the man in her nightmares, she would have remembered.

Glancing at the empty spot next to her she sighed, hand slowing roaming the sheets. They were cold. Meaning the body that was next to her had left.

With a shaky hand she reached over to her nightstand in the small room and grabbed the glass. She gulped the water downing it in one sip before kicking off the sheets; she noticed her notebook had been opened.

There were coordinates written down.

It wasn't uncommon. Her body wasn't hers during the nightmares, much like when she lost control of her powers. Though sometimes during sleep she would write down random phrases, words.

Noting to check them later she got out of bed and made her way over to her dresser. It may be 5 in the morning, but she knew there was no sleeping after her dreams. Reality was her only escape.

Her COM began to beep on her dresser. She reached over to open the message.

_Briefing Room -Coulson_

How the hell did her even know she was already awake?

-break-

She held a cup of coffee in her left hand, the newest assignment portfolio in the right; after taking a sip of the coffee she felt refreshed. Stopping a yawn she thought about the past nights events. Suddenly her heart accelerated and she straightened out her step.

"You know, you keep leaving me in the middle of the night and a girls going to wonder what she's doing wrong." She stated. Her boyfriend smiling as he walked next to her.

"You made the rules. Not me sweetheart." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "How are you this morning." He asked before reaching over and stealing a sip of her coffee.

McKenna rolled her eyes, "I was perfectly content until you ruined my coffee with your germs." She joked, snatching the drink back before downing it. Tossing it in a trashcan as they walked through the hall.

Clint tucked her into his side and took the portfolio, "You weren't complaining about where I had my mouth last night."

McKenna's jaw dropped and she let out a laugh before snapping it shut. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Agent Barton." She lectured, "I'm not sure that behavior with another agent is considered acceptable."

She went to move past him when his hand struck out quick. Turning her to face him, he reached out to grab her chin. Frowning he gently turned McKenna's head to stare into her eyes, not ignoring the deep circles that surrounded them.

"You had another nightmare." He whispered.

"It's nothing Clint," she played it off, "Same ol' shit every time." She could see the worry embedded behind his baby blues, she touched his face. "Hey. I'm alright."

"You should let me stay." He whispered.

She sadly shook her head, "Until it's gone, you won't be safe." She brought down his hands. Running her fingers over his strong knuckles.

He gave her a coy smile, "I'm sure I can handle myself."

She looked up, "Clint-"

He stopped her mid sentence. "Think about it."

Agreeing she stepped forward and pulled him close giving him a kiss. Smiling against his lips she agreed, "Ok. I'll think about it."

Behind Clint, a voice cleared their throat. McKenna stifled a laugh before resting her head on Clint's chest. Coulson stood behind her boyfriend, looking rather...he looked very Coulson.

"Agent Barton. Andrews." Their boss stated unamused, "Nice to see you guys awake. Mind joining me in the briefing room, or do I need to show you toward the nearest motel."

McKenna walked around Clint. Stopping into front of the older Agent.

"Good morning Phil." She gave him a peck on the cheek before walking passed him into the briefing room.

Clint gave him a short nod and followed, hands in his pockets.

-break-

McKenna looked over all the files on the table. She looked over the notes of the next mission. Something about wormholes and breaks in the atmospheres.

"As you can see here," Coulson pointed to the picture, "There have been some unexplained occurrences. It appears that a wormhole has formed in New Mexico."

McKenna's ears perked up and she pulled the file closer. The coordinates were the same in her notebook.

"I know this place." She whispered.

Coulson stopped speaking. "Care to share with the class Agent Andrews."

McKenna just shrugged, "I wrote these coordinate down in my notebook this morning. When we get there I'd like permission to take a team and investigate on my own-"

"Actually," Coulson interrupted, "Agent Andrews- you will be staying in New York. There is come work to be done at Starks Lab, I need someone to configure the data once we get it from the homebase."

McKenna looked up from the files, "Starks? Configure date? That's a job for an agent in training. Not-"

Coulson held up his hand, "Commander Fury and I agreed, after your last assignment-"

McKenna shook her head, "I've been cleared for field duty; I finished all my research. Sitting at that desk for months-"

Coulson stopped her, "Peter Parker specifically requested you to aid him on his new genetics projects as well."

She narrowed her eyes, "Don't use him as a back up. We all know Peter Parker doesn't work for SHIELD. If I recall, which I painfully do after a shit ton of tequila shots. You kicked him out of the program."

Coulson shrugged, "Mr. Parkers business with SHIELD is his own. But he is still one of the most brilliant minds out there. If he request the aid of one of our agents, he has our full support."

"I bet he does" Clint whispered under his breath. McKenna shot him a dirty look and kicked his leg from her seat.

"Got something to add Agent Barton?" She snapped.

Clint sucked in a breath "Ow." He said through clenched teeth, rubbing the sore spot. "I don't see any point, you know when wonder boy wants something he gets it."

McKenna pointed her finger at her boyfriend, "I swear to god Clint say one more word...You know what!" She turned suddenly back to Coulson, "You need me in New Mexico, Coulson. Why would I have the coordinates if you didn't? What are you keeping from me?"

Coulson refused to answer and shut the file, "Agent Andrews you have a car waiting outside to take you to Stark's headquarters. Mr. Parker will meet you there. And Agent Barton."

Clint looked at Coulson who gave him a short look.

"Helipad in 5 minutes."

Coulson grabbed the remainder of his items and left the room. McKenna stood up and shook her head.

"This is stupid" She said slamming her fist on the table, "Coulson knows that I need to be there with you guys. Besides! I talked to Peter a week ago, he isn't working on anything. He is planning his fucking wedding."

Clint stood up and tucked his file under his arm.

"Guess he wants one last rendezvous before the big day, didn't Mary Jane say she was going to be out of town this week." Clint teased.

The lights above them flickered and the door suddenly slammed shut.

Clint looked at his girlfriend alarmed.

"Ok" He admitted walking over to McKenna, "That was wrong." He laughed and rubbed McKenna's arms, "I'm just pulling your strings." He smiled and she rolled her eyes. Pulling herself away from him, she threw her arms up into the air walked over to the door.

"Babies" She huffed gripping the handle and opening the door, "All the men I know are babies." She grunted frustrated as she slammed it shut behind her.

Clint smiled and ran over to open the door.

"Have fun with Parker!" He yelled, sticking his head out to look at her retreating form down the hall.

A clear and distinct 'Fuck You' could be heard from a far distance.

-break-

McKenna fiddled with her phone and rested against her seat in the luxurious town car. They were up to something. SHIELD. Fury. Coulson. She had a gut feeling and if she had learned anything over the years, she normally was right.

With a nervous twitch she lowered the screen divider to talk to her driver.

"Albert, how long till we reach Stark Towers?" She questioned, fumbling through contacts on her phone.

"Little over an 2 hours miss." Albert, her driver responded.

"Hmm" She pondered allowed. Coulson was buying time, she knew that. If she could only figure out what was going on. She thought about calling Tony, he normally could tell her everything the agency has planned. Maybe he knew something this time. On the other hand, with Natasha there, he wasn't exactly thrilled with anything SHIELD.

Settling on the right contact she pressed send. The receiving end picked up immediately.

"I'm really not supposed to take your call McKenna, I am just suppose to wait for you to get here." Her Best Friend admitted.

"So I'm right." McKenna let out a frustrated sigh and stared out the window, "Peter." She whined. "Coulson is keeping me from something. He doesn't want me in New Mexico and I want to know why."

"Ok first." Peter began,"Stop whining. It's annoying. I will hang up on you, and all I know is that SHIELD called me and told me this was going down. Had to keep you in the city at all cost."

McKenna bit the inside of her cheek, "And how exactly are you going to do that hmm? Stick me in a little web."

"Well" Peter cleared his throat, "I kind of blocked all the traffic into the city. Although there happens to be hardly any on the way to LaGuardia."

McKenna smiled, "P-Squared. If there was anyone else-"

"I know." Peter laughed, McKenna swore could hear his smile,"Have a safe flight Mickey." Peter mused. "Please try to not raise hell when you get there. Mary Jane and I are expecting you at the wedding. Not in some sketchy SHIELD prison."

"No promises." McKenna said crossing her fingers.

She pressed end and immediately after dialed the number of the most reliable person she knew. As she waited for a response, McKenna knocked on the window to get her drivers attention once again.

"Hey Albert. Change of plans. We are going to LaGuardia."

Albert turned slightly, "But the boss said-"

"Is that going to be an issue?" McKenna warned, "If so then I can-"

Albert sat up straight and began to steer the car through the jam, "No Agent Andrews. No problem."

McKenna smiled. Her next call finally answered.

"Hey Pepper! I'm in New York." She traced the raindrops falling down her window feeling herself calm down, "No. Not here for the Expo. Actually I just missed my flight out. I was wondering if I could use the company jet? I wouldn't be asking unless it was an emergency and Phil needs me to meet Clint and…what? Oh. Where am I going?"

McKenna smiled and stared out the window before responding, "New Mexico."

After settling her business, McKenna rested in her seat and closed her eyes. Letting the movement of the car lull her to sleep.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Was that our friendly neighborhood spiderman? :D

Don't forget to review! I'd love for feedback!.


	3. Dreams

**Disclaimer:** Stan Lee and Disney happen to own Marvel related things and characters.. Everything else is mine.

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the delay in updates! Life went crazy with work and other things. So this is a short chapter but I had to make it that way because my next one didn't fit at the end of this chapter so I chopped it. I will have it up very soon! So enjoy the small update!

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY AND LIKE IT AND CONTINUE TO READ IT! I adore all of you.

* * *

**Dreams. **

_Kennalaine ran down the hallway of her palace, ignoring guards or anyone telling her to slow down. It was her birthday. She was furious. As far as she was concerned she could do whatever she pleased._

_Racing around the corner she came to her destination. Placing both hands on the handles she shoved the door connected to them as hard as she could. Her brother's chambers suddenly filling her view. _

_Thor sat with a maiden in his lap, laughing and drinking wine. They stopped when the doors were thrown open. Kennalaine stood, staring at her brother with a murderous gaze. _

_Thor brushed the woman off of him, stood up and gave his sister a smile, "Kennalaine, I know you are upset with me-"_

"_UPSET!" She screamed. "You abandoned me on my birthday! I wait for hours!" _

_Thor took a step forward, "My dear sister-"_

"_NO!" McKenna screamed. Stopping him in his place. _

_Rolling his eyes, Thor picked up the maidens shawl that was on the table and handed it to her, "Ingrid." he addressed the other woman, "__You may leave now."_

_The Maiden Ingrid looked at him with insulted eyes, "You are making me leave because of this pest? Honestly Thor-"_

_Thor narrowed his eyes and pointed to the woman, "Watch your tongue. The young lady in your presence is the princess. Pest or not I'll have you in the dungeons if you step out of line again."_

_With a huff the woman grabbed her shall from his grasp and walked away. Glaring at Kennalaine as she passed the princess. Before she could reach the doors. Kennalaine waved a hand. The maidens dress ripped all the way down her backside. The woman shrieked, grabbed the thorn material and made her way out the door. It slammed shut behind her. _

"_I see Loki has been teaching you magic." Thor stated before sipping some wine._

"_Loki cares about me. Showing me my true potential." The girl snapped. _

Thor shook his head, "_Even a year older and you still act as if you are a young babe."_

_"Does giving your word mean nothing to you anymore Thor?" His sister questioned. _

_Thor just laughed and brushed her aside, "Leave my chambers Kennalaine. I do not have time for your silly tantrums." Thor said annoyed. _

_Kennalaine shook her head in refusal, "No! It's my birthday! We were supposed to go to the forest." _

_Thor popped a grape in his mouth "Well I'll take you tomorrow."_

_Kennalaine shocked stood there speechless. "It's the passing of the sacred spirits! It will not happen for many centuries!"_

_Thor shrugged, "Kennalaine, there will be many more sacred events to witness iin Asgard."_

"_But you promised!" She cried. McKenna picked up a tray of food from the table and flung it at him, "YOU ARE HORRIBLE. I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY BROTHER" She screamed._

"_ENOUGH!" Thor roared. _

_Kennalaine shut her mouth. Then let out a snarl. _

"_I am the Princess of Asgard. You will treat me with respect." _

_She began to conjure energy and her fingers sparked. Thor raised a brow. _

_"Is that what the great Loki has taught you?" He spat out, "Pathetic. Your powers are nothing Kennalaine," he pressed. "You are weak."_

"_Shut up!" Kennalaine warned. _

_Thor set down his goblet and stood in the middle of his chambers._

"_Go ahead," he smirked holding his arms out. "Do your worst."_

_She continued to try, each passing moment causing much agony and frustration towards the prince. _

"_That's it?" He laughed, "You are what father wants us to fear. You are nothing special Kennalaine. You are just another relic father wants on a pedestal."_

_Turning away he went to reach for some food when his senses changed._

_McKenna screamed and stared at his ceiling. A light beamed from her body and she snapped her head down to stare at Thor. Menacing. _

_She shot out her hand and blasted him with an energy orb. Thor was quick. He grabbed Mljonir, blocking the blast, unintentionally sending it right back towards her sister. Knocking her fast backwards to the floor. She laid there on her side, not moving. _

_Fearing the worst, Thor ran to the floor and turned her over on her back._

"_No!" He whispered, "Kennalaine!" Thor screamed shaking her. "KENNA PLEASE! I DIDN'T MEAN-"_

_His chamber doors suddenly shot open. Odin, Loki, and guards walking in. _

"_Father!" Thor begged from the floor. _

"_Silence" his father hissed checking over Kennalaine, tending to her wounds. _

"_We must get her to the healing room," Odin commanded. The guards nodded and cleared the way as Odin lifted the young child into his arms. _

_Loki let Odin pass out the room before walking over to his brother._

"_Thor what did you do!" He whispered harshly. _

_Thor could not speak, there were no words for the mistake he had just made. _

Yawning, McKenna woke up from her dream. She sighed and rested her head against the window as Starks private plane landed in New Mexico. Hopefully soon she could find some answers. She stared at her notebook with the coordinates written down; whatever was out there, McKenna was going to find out.

-break-

McKenna was an hour from her destination. She felt as if she had been driving for hours, the long stretch of desert making her mad. Her dashboard began to blink. indicating she was receiving a phone call. Her phone plugged into the car to let her talk handsfree. She pressed talk on the steering wheel and took her surroundings.

"Here to find out how my hot date with Spiderman went?" McKenna snapped, knowing exactly the person on the other line.

"If there was any truth to that, you know your best friend would end up with an arrow in his heart." Clint stated through the speakers, "I thought Coulson told you to stay put."

McKenna's grip on the steering wheel tightened, "And I thought that you were suppose to have my back."

Clint sighed, "He gave us direct orders-"

McKenna rolled her eyes, "Clint save it," She interrupted, "Coulson knew I would make my way out here. What's the big deal anyway? He practically told me to come here! What's the worst that could happen? "

"Coulson knows you like to shoot first, ask questions later." Clint admitted.

McKenna was quiet for a second before speaking, "Some people would call that being prepared."

Clint chuckled, "Fair enough. Though you haven't gotten a grip on your powers either-"

"Oh come on." McKenna warned, "I haven't had an incident sense the undercover op. Besides, it makes sense for me to be here Clint. You need to understand-"

Clint wasn't hearing it, "What makes sense is you getting back on that fucking private plane you managed to acquire from a newly appointed CEO of Stark Industries and get your ass back to New York."

"And if I don't?" McKenna pressed.

She could practically feel his annoyance radiating off his body through her car.

"If you don't." Clint warned, "Coulson is going to have your ass, and probably mine."

McKenna laughed, "Well. It's a good thing I'm not with you for your job then. See you soon."

McKenna pressed end before Clint could get another word in. There was no way anyone was going to stop her from reaching the base. She would deal with Coulson when she arrived, honestly what is the worst that could happen? It's the middle of the fucking desert. Didn't seem very dangerous to her.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Oh lovers spats. How they fuel their undying love for each other. hahaha. Aw. I need to sometime post my background McKenna/Peter Parker story for this universe. I'm just lazy and editing is work. haha.

thoughts? comments? any one shots scenarios you want to see involving McKenna and any character. just let me know in a review! one shots are the best.


	4. Old Acquaintances

**Disclaimer:** Stan Lee and Disney happen to own Marvel related things and characters.. Everything else is mine.

**Authors Note:** This chapter is very exciting. Hope you all enjoy it!

**Old Acquaintances**

McKenna snuck around the compound unnoticed. Clint had warned her to back off but she wasn't buying it. The coordinates she had written down were this exact location! So she was going to figure out what they were hiding here and why she was so drawn to it. Behind her she heard some leaves rustling. Sneaking behind a jeep she couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was a person crazy enough breaking through the fence. I guess they didn't believe it was a satellite either.

She was about to apprehend the man when she saw him take out one of the agents. She paused and knelt down again, so the guy was tough. Ok. She could deal with tough. As a SHIELD Agent it was her duty to protect. So if there was a potentially dangerous man on the loose and she was not going to let him escape.

McKenna walked over to the unconscious agent on the floor picked up his earpiece; she placed it in her ear and voiced into the crowd.

"I've got a 20 on your subject, just an fyi. He seems to want whatever you have locked up in this tarp prison Coulson."

"Agent Andrews?" Coulson stated not surprised. "Make a wrong turn off the turnpike?"

"You know me." She chuckled, "Once I put my mind to something I can't stop myself."

Coulson let out a frustrated grunt and walked into his control room, " I need eyes up high, with a gun. Also, Andrews"

"Yeah boss?" McKenna asked.

"Be careful. I'm tired of seeing a hospital band around your wrist." Coulson stated.

McKenna smiled. She saw Clint Running through the compound before hopping into a nest. She felt safer knowing Clint was getting into position. Thunder began booming through the sky. McKenna felt a sense of familiarity as the rain began to fall.

"We'll talk about this later McKenna." Clint's voice stopped her mid step. When the lightening clashed something changed in her. She began to walk towards the sounds of fighting.

"Barton. Talk to me." Coulson said.

"Want me to slow him down, sir." Clint pulled back his bow, "Or are you sending in more guys for him to beat up?"

Coulson pondered, "I'll let you know."

McKenna made her way through the compound and walked behind the entrance to see a very blonde, very masculine, very tall man covered in mud and rain. She looked to the sky and saw Clint, ready to fire.

She made her presence known to the man in front of her. Not knowing it was the God of Thunder, Thor.

"I'd like to see some clearance." She crossed her arms in front of her, blocking his way. Thor stood up straight. Clearly he could squish her if he wanted to.

"Careful Andrews." Clint whispered.

Thor pointed to behind her. "It would be unwise to come between me and my belongings."

"I don't think so." McKenna laughed, "We have this thing called finders keepers, and you are a little late to the party. " She pointed out.

"You dare-" Thor began.

Pulling her weapon from her holster she aimed it at the mans chest. Heavy rain began to fall. She looked to the sky and smirked.

"Dare." She looked back to Thor, "By all means. Do your worst."

"We have no quarrel, return what is mine." Thor requested sternly. McKenna shook her head.

"Yeah. That is not going to happen."

"LISTEN WOMAN!" Thor roared with a furious rage.

McKenna narrowed her eyes and fired one shot. Hitting the ground beside his feet.

Thor looked furious. He wanted to rip this human apart.

"You need some manners," McKenna quipped, putting her weapon back into her holster. Thor watched her take a deep breath and closed her eyes, beginning to harness her energy.

Clint watched from the nest and cursed, "Shit."

"This could get ugly Barton, be ready." Coulson ordered.

Clint nodded, "Understood Sir"

Down below, McKenna began to feel the power surface. Thor grew impatient with each growing second passing.

"You Human," Thor spat. "Thinking you can stop me." He mused.

McKenna just chuckled, "So funny you should say that." McKenna opened her eyes, an electric gaze stared back. "I don't feel very human."

Thor took a step back but she was faster. McKenna shot her hand forward, releasing an electric strike hurling towards him. Thor managed to dodge the blow.

"With your strength I expected better." She released another strike, "FIGHT ME!" She screamed.

Thor stared at the woman and something wasn't right. She should not have this power. There was one person in all the realms with the ability to…

"Kennalaine!" He screamed in realization, "What are you-".

Raising her arms she took power from the lightening above and created a shield around her body. She had lost control.

"Barton, you clear?" Coulson asked over the radio.

"I'm locked. On both." He responded switching to his newly made arrows that could take out his insane girlfriend.

Coulson knew if Clint could handle this.

"Fight me, brother. Do your worst." McKenna teased, her voice sounding unlike her own.

"I will not fight you Kennalaine!" Thor proclaimed.

Furious she ran to him. Taking the energy around her into an orb and sending it straight to his chest. When she finally hit him it did nothing.

"NO!" She screamed. Thor said nothing.

He began to absorb the power as he walked towards her with long strides, stance menacing. Shooting his hand forward he grabbed her hand, tossing it away. Then placed his hands on her throat and lifting her into the air. She struggled under his hold.

Clint narrowed his eyes, switching to piercing rounds, about to release them at the man holding McKenna.

"Do it brother." McKenna gulped, "Kill me. Finish the job."

"ENOUGH!" Thor yelled disgusted as he slammed her to the ground; breaking the trance. Thor wiped off his face and walked away from Kenna, who lay there unconscious.

"Better call it, Coulson." Clint announced impressed, "Cause I'm starting to root for this guy."

Coulson watched Thor walk forward, "Don't let Andrews hear that."

Clint couldn't help but smile.

Thor barged through the tarp and walked into ground zero. He stood by the hammer that was imbedded in earth. Clint pulled back the bow again.

"Last chance sir-" Clint warned.

Coulson stopped him. "Wait. I want to see this."

They saw nothing. The man couldn't life the hammer. When he was told to stand down Clint put away the weapon. As he was lowered to the ground he jumped out of the cage and met with the medical officers retrieving McKenna. He was hoping for some answers when she woke up.

**-Break-**

When she woke up an hour later Clint was nowhere to be found. When she was debriefed, she walked away and found herself later leaning over the railing overlooking the hammer. She turned her head to the side, acknowledging the approaching body.

"You do realize we are going to have to talk about it." Clint spoke before settling next to her.

"Talk about what?" She pressed, "The fact that I went head to head with a gigantic man, or the fact that I was taken over by some unknown force, again."

Clint smirked, "I figured after couple months so far of dating you would have at least told me you had a brother."

She shoved him playfully. He laughed and caught the railing for support. Straightening out he stared at his girlfriend. Expression slowly turning too serious.

"You are starting to worry me McKenna, in one of those 'things are getting intense' kind of ways. Why did you call him your brother? And who is Kennalaine?"

She just shook her head, "I have no idea. When I lose control Clint. I'm telling you, someone else is there." She tapped her head, "There is another person controlling me."

"That just doesn't seem possible." Clint stated.

McKenna laughed, "Nothing is impossible Clint. Look at our jobs, what we do for god sakes. What I am able to do."

"But another person controlling you? Is that even possible?" Clint said in disbelief.

McKenna nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, "It's terrifying. To be made to do something you don't want to do, to not be in control. That's why I have rules. Why I don't get involved."

"Except with me." Clint said.

"Yeah well, I guess I'm not exactly perfect." McKenna stated.

Clint laughed and hugged her close. They stood staring at the Hammer below.

McKenna saw a man in a green suit walk up. Unnoticed by the guards.

"What is that guy doing?" She pondered.

"Who, where?" Clint questioned, not noticing anyone except the lab coats.

The man turned and looked straight at McKenna, he smiled and then walked away. She knew that face. She knew that man. He was the man who haunted her dreams.

* * *

**Authors Note:** what did you think?

Also. I have a AU McKenna/Clint story I am thinking about posting, kind of smutty and more intense than these. Would yall be interested. let me know via review or private message.

May post it just to test it out. see how it does.


	5. Reunion

**Disclaimer:** Stan Lee and Disney happen to own Marvel related things and characters.. Everything else is mine.

**Authors Note:** Things are about to get crazy :) No Clint in this chapter. Just some sibling exchanges.

I will be posting my test AU story soon.

Always, thank you to my wonderful Beta (aka my cousin)

Don't forget to review!

**Reunion**

She walked around the small desert and felt like a stranger. Oh the trouble she was going to get in for leaving the base, but fuck it. She had questions and she needed answers.

She picked the lock easily and broke in through the doors of the diner, she didn't want her first meeting with Jane to be because of breaking and entering. Shutting the door quietly she made her way through the kitchen.

"It's been a long time Kennalaine." Thor spoke behind her.

She turned and stared at the man.

"Thor? Yeah. Hi." She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, "Sorry for attacking you."

He smiled, "You've grown into a strong warrior. I apologize for knocking you out."

This time it was McKenna's turn to smile, "Honestly it was probably better for

everyone. I tend to lose control sometimes. So, where is Jane?"

Thor looked above and smiled, "She is sleeping on her roof, strange place for a chamber if you ask me." Diverting his attention back to McKenna, "I heard a noise and I came down to see who had broken in."

"I'm kind of a pro. Don't worry, I didn't break any windows." McKenna said.

He stepped forward cautiously. Not sure how to approach this woman whom he was convinced was his sister.

"Have you been well?" he asked, "Have the humans treated you with respect?"

Cocking her head to the side she stared at the man in front of her with quizzical look.

"You really believe I'm your sister don't you? You are beyond sure?" She inquired.

"Kennalaine-" Thor began.

She held up her hand, "It's McKenna please, or Kenna for short. Sometimes Sparks, depending on who you ask."

Thor looked at her confused, "Your name is Kennalaine, daughter of the great Odin and Frigga."

McKenna rolled her eyes, "My name-" She paused, "Well, former name was McKenna Lynn Andrews, daughter of Walter and Mary Andrews. Born and raised in some shithole town in Montana."

Thor narrowed his eyes, "Your parents are gods. Kennalaine, you are the great Goddess of Knowledge and the Elements."

"On the contrary, my parents are – well, were farmers." She commented, "Now they manage a small store in California."

Thor looked are her cautiously, "You speak as if you are dead."

McKenna boosted herself up on the table, "Well technically speaking, McKenna Andrews is dead; to the public at least. I made a lot of enemies in my short time as a field Agent. It's safer this way."

Thor looked at the woman before him, "You truly believe you are human, even after everything."

"It would make sense if I were a god." McKenna mused, "Being reincarnated into this World, born of these people with the knowledge, and power of my past life. It's not that hard to believe."

"You are very wise." Thor stated.

She tapped her forehead, "Goddess of knowledge remember. Jesus, this makes sense. I never had to try at anything, I learned incredibly fast. Oh god, I'm a reincarnated god."

Thor smirked, "You were always the smartest of us."

McKenna hopped off the table and picked up one of Erik's books. She began flipping through the mythology pages. She stopped at one of the pages and caught her breath.

"How did I die?" She whispered, not daring to look at him.

Thor's smile was lost, "You were attacked by a traitor to our father. He poisoned you

as you tried to run away. While you were immobilized he stabbed you." She placed a hand over her heart. Thor continued. "I was too late. You had sent me a signal while I was in the castle. Our brother Loki. He found you. He killed the traitor. You died in his arms."

She shook her head, "That's not true. Loki was there but I did not die in his arms."

Thor shook his head, "I do not understand-"

"You said Loki right," She picked up the book and walked over to the table. "The oh so powerful God of mischief."

Thor nodded. "That's correct, you remember?"

"Do you know this man?" She held up the book to show him a picture. Thor took it from her and nodded.

"Kenna, you know that is Loki. Why do you play this game?" He asked.

McKenna reached out for support, Thor caught her swaying body. She was hit with a rush of memories. She held on as her mind clouded.

"_Kennalaine, you need to concentrate." Loki barked at a now 13 year old Kennalaine._

_Kennalaine wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked to her brother. "Loki, father told me I shouldn't use my magic. It's dangerous."_

_Loki laughed, "Father also tells Thor not to gallivant around everywhere but you think that stops him. Now," He took a step forward, "do as I say. Again!"_

_She stared back at her brother as he raised his staff. He shot out an energy surge towards her and Kennalaine instantly brought up a force field to block the shot. Loki lowered his staff and smiled._

_"Very good, dear sister." He praised._

Thor steadied his sister, "You are remembering?"

She let go of him and shook her head, "I-…I don't know what I am doing."

Thor walked behind her and grabbed a chair, "You need to sit. Your thoughts are plagued with lost memories trying to surface. It's why I was able to take in your power. If you had truly ascended as a god, you would have been able to stop me."

"Ascend." She whispered in disbelief.

Thor nodded, "You were blessed of knowledge and of the elements. Your powers are far greater than anyone's. You often thought of it as your blessed curse.

She nodded before grabbing her head again, more memories beginning to surface.

"_I won't help you Loki!" Kennalaine, now 16 screamed. Walking backwards from her __brother's murderous gaze. "Father loves us, loves you!" She pleaded, "He would never__forgive us for this betrayal!"_

"_Father cares of politics and bonds!" Loki screamed, dagger waving in his hand, the __body of the man he killed on the ground next to him. "We protect our own! With our __powers combined we can rule the kingdom the way it's meant to be ruled! The other nine realms__will fear us!"_

_Kennalaine gulped, "I do not want people to fear me anymore." Fear for her life she__ ran away from Loki, her mind filled with dread. She closed her eyes and conjured a__storm, hoping to signal someone for help._

_Then she felt a prick in her neck, and fell to the ground instantly._

_Kennalaine felt Loki turn her over on her back. Whatever Loki had shot her with had __paralyzed her completely. She gazed up at her brother._

"_Little toxin I picked up on my last run to dark traders. Completely immobilizes the __body" He said nonchalantly._

_Kennalaine struggled, "Loki-"_

"_It's no use my princess. Within minutes the only ability you will have is to blink. I'm __sorry my sweet Kenna. There is nothing that I can do. I can't have you running to __father, I will be banished, imprisoned."_

_She watched as he lifted the dagger before he plunged it into her body._

_Kennalaine gasped, eyes sparking, Loki smiled._

"_You were born with a blessed cursed. It's a pity you will never see your full potential, I __could have shown you."_

_He dug the blade in deeper, making sure the damage was permanent. Horses could be __heard in the distance._

"_I'm sorry, Loki." She whimpered._

_She fought the numbness in her body and raised her hands to his neck and pressed __down. Loki jumped back screaming in pain, clutching his neck._

_The rain began to fall, Kennalaine let the tears fall as she struggled to breathe, death __overcoming her. She began to shake violently. Alone and cold, this was how she was to __meet her end, at the hands of her brother._

_She didn't want to die, she wanted to live. In an instant she was gone. Her blank eyes __stared at the rain falling from above._

"Thor." She whispered, "It was Loki."

"Loki what?" He asked bewildered.

"It wasn't the traitor. That man was working for Loki. I found them and Loki killed me."

Thor narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "Impossible Kenna, he is our brother. He found you that day!"

McKenna shook her head and stood up from her chair. "He killed me! Thor you are the one who is telling me to try to remember! What good is it if you don't believe in my memories." She cried. "I have nightmares of the attack. Frequently, ever since I was a child. Always the same ending!"

She wiped her eyes, "We could've ruled everything he would say. Always so cold. So alone."

Thor wouldn't believe her. "You are confused. Loki would never kill his own. Do you hear me? This is the last we will speak of it!"

With that final word, Thor left the room to return to Jane upstairs, leaving

Kennalaine heartbroken and confused.

* * *

**Authors Note:** oh man. the tangled webs we weave.


	6. Truth

**Disclaimer:** Stan Lee and Disney happen to own Marvel related things and characters.. Everything else is mine.

**Authors Note:** I have about 3 Chapters left in this story! So sad xD but I am excited for my AvengersMovie story. Which won't be posted for a bit but I will have the AU McKenna/Clint story up and going. I plan to post the first chapter tonight! Look for it in the Avengers Movie section.

* * *

**Truth**

She sat on the roof of the diner overlooking the small town. Hugging her knees to her chest she rested her head and became lost in thought. Thor was ignoring her. Still angered by her accusation last night. Not wanting to believe it was their own brother who killed her, left her there, and lived life; as if it was ok.

Knowing that Clint was now sitting beside her, she relaxed and closed her eyes, feeling very at ease.

"Came by the diner today." He whispered, "Darcy told me what happened, I thought you might need a friend." Clint said.

She nodded and wiped a tear away and turned to him.

"Are you my friend Clint? Jesus how do I even explain this? Everything is different now." She said through tears.

Clint shook his head and pulled her into his arms.

"This only means my girlfriend is a bigger badass than she was before, and to be frank it's quite awesome." She smiled and leaned into his chest.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too. Now come on." He said.

He intertwined his hands with hers, pulling them up.

"He doesn't believe me, you know." McKenna snapped. "About Loki I mean. Then again, I wouldn't either. I don't know their life or what goes on anymore. All I know is that in my dreams or when I lose control, I see that man, my brother. He takes over, he is somehow connected with my powers and it scares me.

Clint nodded and held her tighter.

"We'll get through this," He promised. "We will get through it together, ok?"

She nodded.

"Good. Now lets go." He grabbed her hand and they walked towards the door leading downstairs. Neither of them noticing the vortex shooting to the desert ground behind them.

**-Break-**

Thor helped Jane around the kitchen as they made breakfast.

"I just don't know how to believe it Kenna. Why would Loki want you dead?" Thor disputed.

"Because I wouldn't help him, that's why." McKenna argued. She sat on the counter behind him; Clint sat at the table with Darcy who sat there staring at him.

"He wanted the throne." McKenna reasoned, "He knew my powers were great and wanted me to help him."

"Kenna-" Thor said.

"Thor!" Jane snapped. "Let her finish, It's not polite to interrupt!"

McKenna praised the young scientist. "Thank you Jane, now." She hopped off the counter over to where her bag lay on the table. She reached inside and pulled out a journal.

"If I didn't have the nightmares, I would dream of Asgard. Every dream, or I guess memory, I have them written down in here." She tossed the journal onto the table so Thor could look; "It's all there. What I've been able to recover. It makes sense now."

Thor took the journal and flipped through the pages.

"Kennalaine." he uttered.

"You have to give me time Thor. It will come back. I promise you." McKenna pleaded.

Erik walked into the room and was greeted with silence.

"Woah, looking a little rough Doctor." Darcy quipped. Erik just dismissed her with a low growl and sat down. Clint smiled and took a sip of coffee.

Thor walked over and handed a plate to both Darcy and Erik. They gave their thanks to him and Thor smiled.

"You are very welcome." Said Thor, pleased.

McKenna watched with amusement.

After they finished eating Erik walked over to Jane by the sink.

"It's a beautiful theory, Jane." Erik stated.

"If we could only get SHIELD to listen." The young scientist complained. Erik gave her a sad smile.

"You won't be able to convince the scientific community of any of it." He said walking around her, "Not without any hard evidence."

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. Everyone turned to see who had arrived.

"FOUND YOU!" Volstagg, one of the Warrior Three yelled from outside. Thor couldn't believe his eyes, none of them could. Clint, Erik, and McKenna all dropped their glasses, shattering everywhere.

When the Warriors opened the door, Thor ran to greet them.

"My Friends!" He brought Volstagg in to a hug, "This is good!"

Volstagg introduced them as the Lady Sif and Warriors Three. Thor was grinning from ear to ear, he was so happy to see them.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Sif said walking forward. "Kennalaine? You are here? Alive? Valhalla truly has blessed you!" She said walking over to hug the woman. McKenna awkwardly welcomed the embrace and looked to Clint who just shrugged.

"It's a long story." McKenna quickly interjected. Not wanting to get into details.

"My friends! I've never been happier to see anyone. But you should not have come." Thor said.

Volstagg pressed his lips together and chuckled, Fandall stepped forward.

"We're here to take you home." Said Fandall.

Thor looked at them questionably, "You…you know I can't go home. My father is…"

He looked at all his friends. "Dead because of me.. I must remain in exile." Sif walked forward.

"Thor…your father still lives." Sif said.

Thor turned his attention toward McKenna. Who crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow before speaking.

"Guess little brother has some explaining to do." She quipped.

The group noticed a storm brewing outside; they exited the diner to look at the cloud formations. Suddenly the bifrost opened, The destroyer had been sent, Odin's most powerful weapon. Clint and McKenna's phones began to ring. Clint took his from his pocket and glanced at it.

"Coulson." He commented.

"You go. I'm staying." McKenna ordered. Clint walked over and gave her a kiss.

"Kick some ass." He said.

She smiled, "Always do."

Clint ran to his car and sped off.

McKenna turned to her brother.

"Any bright ideas?" she asked.

Thor shook his head; "We need to get these people to safety. The Destroyer will kill us all if we can't defeat it. You need to leave."

McKenna disagreed, "No. If you are staying then so am I, don't fight me on this brother."

"I can see you never lost that charm. Fine, let the Warriors handle the Destroyer, we need to get these people out of here."

Minutes later, the chaos began.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Don't forget to review! Also check on my page to see if the AU story is up and running! Let me know if you like it.


	7. Awakening

**Disclaimer:** Stan Lee and Disney happen to own Marvel related things and characters.. Everything else is mine.

**Authors Note: **Not much to say for this update. Thanks to the avengers dvd rip hitting the web I can start getting the avengers story completed and ready. so that is a plus. Well enjoy!

* * *

**Awakening**

They fought hard.

McKenna kept as many people away from the destruction as she could while Thor and the Warriors battled. The Destroyer was just too much. Was the destruction ever going to end.

Suddenly the battle ceased. McKenna slammed the door shut of one of the townsfolk and they sped off. Turning she saw Jane with the everyone in the middle of the road, staring. She jogged over and saw Thor walking away from them.

"What is he doing?" Jane asked confused, watching Thor walk towards the Destroyer. McKenna made her way up to the young scientist and took her arm.

"I don't know Jane." McKenna said.

Thor looked at the Destroyer in front of him. If he could only talk to his brother, make peace; maybe then they could start over. The Destroyer edged on towards him, kicking a car out of his way.

"Brother, whatever…I have done to wrong you." Thor started, "Whatever I have done to lead you to this. I am truly sorry." Thor looked around the destroyed town.

"But these people are innocent; taking their lives will gain you nothing."

He stopped in front of the Destroyer. McKenna and Jane could only watch with bated breath.

"So take mine," Thor pleaded, "and end this."

The Destroyer powered down, McKenna smiled. Maybe Thor had gotten through to their brother. Suddenly with a shock, the Destroyer turned and knocked Thor into the air with a much fatal blow. Jane broke free from the group and ran, screaming.

Jane knelt down beside the man she loved and caressed his face, Thor weakly smiled.

"It's over." He whispered.

Jane shook her head, "No. It's not over."

He panted a breath, "I mean…. you're safe. Kenna's safe."

Jane nodded, "We're safe."

Thor gave her a weak smile, "It's over," he said before taking his final breath.

Jane couldn't believe it, "No…"

McKenna swallowed a sob; not wanting to believe her brother was dead. Suddenly, thunder rumbled in the distance. She looked up and could see an object flying high into the sky, moving at them fast. She and Erik looked at each other before running towards Jane.

"Jane!" Erik yelled, McKenna reaching her first, trying to grab her and move the young scientist.

Jane refused. "No!"

"Jane you need to move!" McKenna warned. Finally pulling her friend away, McKenna went forward and grabbed her brother's dead hand.

"I'm not going to leave you," McKenna promised, "We will get through this brother. Together." She whispered.

Suddenly his left hand shot into the air and grabbed Mjoinir. Lightening began striking them both. Thor's eyes snapped open, suddenly brought back to life. McKenna felt the power in her increase, with every memory she lost being found.

In the midst of the lightening she saw his powers returning, along with his armor. Her increased energy felt incredible. Thor had told her once she accepted her life that she would know her true self.

Stepping away the Destroyer came to them. Thor knocked the machine with his hammer.

He looked at his sister and she nodded. Thor flew high into the sky, creating a dust storm around them. She smiled as the Destroyer was being lifted high up, Thor would finish the job. McKenna ran back to the group, knowing it was under control.

McKenna laughed as the machine fell to the ground, her brother walking through the debris. When he left Jane's side, he announced they will return to the bifrost site. He was to go take care of Loki and all the damaged he had done. Several cars appeared before them, Coulson and Barton getting out the first one.

"Oh, fun." McKenna whispered.

"Excuse me." Coulson walked over to them, "Agent Andrews, made new friends?" Coulson asked.

She shrugged. "More of a family reunion." She winked at Thor. Clint walked over and checked over McKenna. She swiped him away. "Stop it, I'm fine."

Clint grunted and pulled her close. Coulson ignored the couple and turned back to Thor.

"Donald? I don't think you've been completely honest with me-"

"Know this, son of Coul." Thor stated. "You and I- we fight for the same cause: the protection of this world. From this day forward you can count me as your ally if-"

He took a step back toward Jane, "You return the items you have taken from Jane."

"Stolen!" Jane quipped.

"Borrowed." Coulson retorted. McKenna laughed, earning a nudge from her boyfriend. McKenna rolled her eyes and draped her arm over his shoulder, resting against him.

"Of course you can have your equipment back. You are going to need it to continue your research." Coulson stated.

McKenna raised her head, she and Clint looked at each other in shock.

Thor looked to Jane, "Would you like to see the bridge we spoke of?"

Jane looked at Coulson before turning back to Thor, "Uh. Sure." Suddenly Thor reached out and took Jane, tucking the woman into his side he lifted the Hammer and into the sky they flew, much to Coulson's dismay. McKenna broke from Clint and walked over to her boss.

"He likes to show off." She turned back toward Darcy and the rest of the Warriors.

"We need to leave now." McKenna informed.

**-Break-**

Thor stood in front of his sister at the bifrost site.

"Are you sure you do not want to join me, Kennalaine? Come back home, to Asgard?"

McKenna smiled and politely declined. "I have made a life here brother. One I cannot walk away from. I have a duty to the people here."

Thor nodded.

McKenna took his hands and choked back tears, "Give my regards to everyone, I miss them. Please help Loki, he has lost his way. Try to make it right."

He nodded, "He will not plague your mind again, little one."

She smiled, "If anyone can make do, it would be you brother; you and your stupid stubborn self.

"It's a trait we Asgardians carry with pride." Thor smiled. McKenna let a tear fall and jumped into Thor's arms.

"I will miss you." She cried.

Thor embraced his sister before stepping away. "Do not cry, young one." He whispered. "I will return."

After setting her down he wiped her eyes.

"Ok, get out of here. Before you make it rain." McKenna joked.

Thor let out a good laugh, "Still feeling too much I see. Never forget who you are, Kennalaine. You are my sister and the strongest warrior I know. Give my regards to Barton. He is a good man, a fine choice."

McKenna smiled, "I thought so too."

She stepped away and watched as Thor went to Jane to give his goodbyes with a promise to return. As he and his fellow comrades settled in the middle of the bifrost site, he called to Heimdall above to open the portal. She held her breath as she caught her brothers smirk before he gone.

Jane walked over and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. All they could do was wait.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So few chapters left!

Don't forget to head to my profile and check out_ 'Out of the Ashes.'_ let me know what you think of it. because if it gets pretty good feedback it is what i will be using to hold you over while I finish the avengers story.


End file.
